1. Field
Aspects of one or more example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a display and an apparatus for manufacturing a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display may be manufactured by forming a plurality of display devices on a substrate. When the substrate has the appropriate degree of hardness, it may be relatively easy to handle the substrate during the manufacturing process the display device and various components of the display device.
However, in the case of manufacturing a flexible display, because a substrate used therefor is flexible, it may be difficult to handle the flexible substrate while the flexible substrate is transported in each process or between processes, without damaging the display device or components of the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.